The Excorsist
by Cookies234
Summary: Percy is adopted by Hades after his mother is killed by Gabe. He is also gifted with powers from Satan and is adopted by him as well. He dislikes Satan and wishes to defeat him, so he becomes an excorsist, however our favorite demigod will also have to deal with being part god as well. When Grover comes to take him to CHB things don't go so well( I suck at summaries) T for now


I don't own Percy Jackson or Blue Exorcist

A small boy sat huddled in a corner hugging his knees to his chest. Tears spilled down his face as he watched his mother get slapped around by her husband, Gabe. He watched as she was punched in the face knocking her into the wall. Gabe grinned as he watched blood drip down her forehead. He then turned to look at Percy. The small gazed up at him with sad green eyes. Gabe approached him slowly, but stopped when Sally stood in front of Gabe a determined look on her face.

"You can hit me as much as you want Gabe, but don't you dare touch my son." She then looked at Percy and whispered to him. He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she shook her head sadly. Tears once again built up in his eyes and he stood up and ran out the door. Gabe watched as he ran out the door. He then turned to Sally livid. "As you wish." he said smiling sadistically. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled out a lighter. Her eyes widened.

Percy stood outside wiping the tears from his eyes as the sharp cold win chilled him to the bone. He heard a scream come from inside the building and watched as it slowly went up in flames. He stared horrified as the firefighters arrived on the scene, extinguishing the fire stating that there were no survivors. Percy turned on his heel and ran wanting to get away from it as quick as possible. He ran to who knows where. He himself didn't know where. He just stopped after running for what felt like hours. He then fell to the ground on the wet snow shivering, only in a hoodie. He let all the tears out and cried himself to sleep.

Hades walked through the streets of New York City. He had felt a lot of souls screaming in agony. He wished to check out the site at which it happened. On his way there he felt another soul in pain. He ran down the alleyway from which it came from and found a boy shivering, passed out on the ground. He picked the boy up and teleported back to the underworld. He decided he'd check out the site later.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up in a room with black walls that had lit torches on the sides of it. He looked and saw his clothes had changed from his thin hoodie and jeans to a t shirt and jeans. He didn't feel cold anymore but thinking about the events that transpired earlier made his stomach churn. He stood up and walked around the room.<p>

"I see you are awake", a voice called out. Percy saw a man with pale skin and Indonesian colored eyes. His shirt seemed to be swirling with souls trying to escape from it.

"Now now child, I won't hurt you. My name is Hades. What's yours?"

"Percy."

"Ah well Percy who did that two you?" He asked pointing at the bruise on Percy`s face. Percy touched it gingerly. His eyes darkened at the thought of it. The cup of water on the bedside table broke. "Smelly Gabe. He hurt my mommy and a lot of other people."

Hades eyes darkened as well. "He hit you and your mother?" He said glancing at the broken glass.

Percy nodded. "Now they're both dead."

"Well, Percy I will make sure that he pays for that. Do you know of the Greek gods?" At Percy`s nod he continued. "Well, is Gabe your real father?" Percy shook his head. "Your father is a Greek god and so am I. In fact he is my brother. I am almost a hundred percent sure that you're my nephew. You see that broken glass?" He said pointing at the broken glass. "You did that. You're very powerful as you are the son of Poseidon."

Percy stood there processing the information. "Why didn't he help me and mommy then?"

Hades shook his head sadly. "I don't know. But now that your mother is gone I have decided that I would like to adopt you." It was the truth. The god of the underworld felt for the boy, he really did. He also needed an heir since his curse brother Zeus locked up his other children in that dreadful casino.

Percy ran into Hades arms surprising the god. "Thank you, Dad." Hades put his hand above Percy gifting him with powers over the dead and the earth. Percy`s sea green eyes turned a darker shade of green and a black ring developed around his iris.

One night Percy tossed and turned in his sleep. He found himself surrounded by blue flames. Out of those flames a figure stepped out. He was a middle aged man with pointy ears and a tail.

"Why hello Percy. I have been watching you for some time. It truly is a shame what happened to your mother, but never mind that. My name is Satan and you have my blood running through your veins as your mother was a descendant of mine. However I'd like to increase that amount. I would like to adopt you as my child as well. I shall gift you with my powers. What do you say?"

Percy stared at the man like he was crazy. "I guess so. Do you know my dad?"

Satan smiled. "I do but keep this between us." He walked over to Percy and put his hand on his head. Out of Percy`s stomach a small blade emerged and another from his wrist. One was black with a red hilt with blue blood on it, while the other was blue with a white hilt with the same blood on it. "These are your demon blades. In your dreams I shall train you in using them."

Percy nodded. "Got it father."

* * *

><p>A boy wearing a black and silver hoodie walked down the streets of San Francisco. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stared down at the ground trying to not look suspicious. He peeked at the man in front of him. He was a fugitive who had escaped from the underworld.<p>

He watched the m veer left down an alleyway. He followed him. The man then started running.

'Shit', Percy thought.' He's on to me.'

Percy sprinted after the man catching up to him easily. He saw the man reach underneath his coat and pull out a celestial bronze sword. He brought it up in a downward arc at Percy`s head. He dodged rolling backwards. Percy tugged on the skull necklace around his neck and a Stygian Iron sword appeared in his hand. He slashed at the man who blocked his strike. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward making the man stumble and lose his balance. Percy then stabbed him in the chest sending back to where he belonged, in the fields of punishment.

He heard a noise behind him and turned. He saw two Cyclops and some demons. His father had probably sent them. Percy and him had gotten in an argument when he discovered that he was trying to open the Gehenna gate. They hadn't spoken since. Percy willed his blade to turn into a spear.

He then hurled the spear at the Cyclops and shadow traveled behind the other. Summoning his spear he ran the other one through as well. He then put away his blade and pulled another out of his wrist. "Shibō tōketsu umi ryū. The sea falls silent while death prowls, silence out enemies and devour them." The blue and white blade emerged covered in blue flames. "Diee!" He yelled. He slashed through one demon, while the other retaliated sending a small blast of fire at him. Percy blocked it and dashed at the other cutting it in two. He panted slightly catching his breath, before shadow traveling home.

When he got there he was greeted by his mom with a slap to the face. Well, his adopted mom. When Persephone found out Hades adopted a child she was mad at first but she took a liking to Percy and was his second mother.

Percy held his red cheek and glared at his mom. "Why'd you do that mom?!"

"Perseus," she said in a serious tone. She called him that when he was in trouble. "I saw you use those blue flames. _His_ flames. Satan's! How did you do that?!"

He shifted his feet nervously. He may have been a powerful demigod, but Persephone still scared him. "He gave me these powers and adopted me, but I don't really like him anymore. Especially after I found his plans. In fact, I want nothing to do with him!"

Persephone sighed, still irritated. She put his hand on his shoulder. I'm sorry for getting mad. It's just that a long time ago Hades cheated on me with Satan. I despise Satan and when I saw you use his flames while watching your mission I blew up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He then hugged his mother. After breaking apart Persephone said, "Percy I would like to send you too school. It's a place called True Cross Academy. If you really hate Satan then go there and become an exorcist."

And that is how Percy Jackson ended up going to True Cross Academy.

**Thanks for reading! Click that review button please! This is a request thingy for ShiroHollow96. Well we're pretty much co-authors: P check out his stories! :)**

**Translation for da Japanese: deaths frozen sea dragon unless Google translate lied.**


End file.
